


Devildom One-Shots

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: So this is just a collection of fluff that I will be updating randomly. I am mostly writing these when I get writers block for my explicit content for this fandom. Please don't judge them too harshly. I am open to suggestions and prompts if you have any!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	1. Mammon's Comfort

You were having a really rough day. You were late making it to class, you forgot about some homework that was due, and Lucifer just got done scolding you. You need a way to calm down and relax after the day you’ve had. You find yourself wandering the halls of the house until your feet stop in front of a particular room. You take a deep breath and lightly knock on the door. “Just a minute!” You hear the white haired demon call from the other side of his door and then you hear a crash and a hurried, “I-I’m okay!” He sounds like he’s rushing around his room, but after a moment, the door swings open to reveal the white haired demon who is slightly winded. “What’s up, (Y/N)? Did you come here for some alone time?” he huffs out the words and gives a little smirk.

You feel tears prick the corners of your eyes. ‘Damn it, I didn’t want to cry in front of him.’ You think to yourself. Mammon’s smirk immediately drops when he realizes something has upset you. “Hey, it was a joke, I-I didn’t mean to upset ya.” His voice is soft but you can’t take it, you throw your arms tightly around Mammon’s torso and after a minute he wraps his arms around you tightly. He gently rubs your back as you sniffle, trying to keep the tears from leaving your eyes. After a minute, you pull back and let out a sigh, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day. C-can I come in and hang out for a bit?” Mammon gives you a small smile and moves out of the doorway to let you in. You walk in and make your way over to his bed and you hear a soft click of his door closing. 

You sit on his bed and wait for him to make his way over. Once Mammon sits down next to you, you curl up and lean against his chest as he wraps an arm around you. “D-do ya wanna talk about it?” He seems afraid that asking you will set you off, but he does manage to get the words out. You shrug and let out a sigh.  
“Just a bad day. Forgot some homework, was late, and Lucifer was getting onto me.” You start looking around his room, not wanting to look him in the eye. He sighs, “Yeah, Luci-” Something catches your eye and you stop paying attention. A huge grin spreads across your face as you realize what it is. You hop up off of Mammon’s bed and you vaguely hear him say “Hey, what are ya doing?” You walk across the room to Mammon’s desk and pick up the teddy bear that was hastily hidden under it.  
You turn to Mammon, grin still in place. “You have a teddy bear?” You giggle at the idea of a demon who puts up such a tough front having a teddy bear, it’s adorable. Mammon stutters over his words, “N-no th-that’s not mine!” You walk back over to his bed while holding the teddy bear.

“Oh really? Then whose teddy bear is it? Why’s it in your room? Why did you try and hide it?” He looks completely panicked at your questions. You let out another giggle as you sit on the opposite side of the bed from Mammon so he can’t take it away. “It’s really cute that you have a teddy bear.” He starts to argue as you hug the bear. “Don’t try and deny it Mammon, it smells like you. And like I said, I think it’s super cute and sweet that you have it, and don’t worry, I won’t tell your brothers.” He lets out a sigh that is filled with relief and defeat.

“I-I’ve never let anyone see that before…” He’s acting so shy which is very surprising for Mammon. You crawl back up to where he’s sitting on the bed and cuddle up to him again while holding his teddy bear. “It made me super happy to see that you have a teddy bear, it honestly made me feel a lot better.” you say as you hug the teddy bear close to your chest. 

You hear him let out a little chuckle as he kisses the top of your head, “I’m glad that I could make you feel better.” He says as you close your eyes and relax.


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Belphie spend Christmas eve doing things that you would normally do in the human realm. Things get a little messy when it comes to the cookies though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't great, it was an idea I had at midnight and went ahead and wrote. I hope you all think this is as cute as I do

It is the night before Christmas and you were so excited, the demon brothers were planning on having Christmas for you. You have been putting up decorations for a good portion of the day and helping the brothers wrap a few presents that they got for each other. It was right around 7:30 and you, Beel, and Belphie were in the kitchen making some of your favorite Christmas cookies. Beel had eaten probably half of the cookie dough, which you and Belphie and actually planned for. You put the cookies in the oven and started making the next batch. “Hey Beel, can you get the milk and Belphie can you grab the flour?” You ask them in a sweet voice. They both give you cute smiles and run to grab the items they were asked for. You start putting the ingredients together. Beel decides to go work out until the cookies are done and leaves you and Belphie alone.

Belphie has turned his focus to his D.D.D. and you giggle as a thought pops into your head. You grab a handful of flour and throw it at his head. White fills the air around him and you can clearly see flour covering his neck and cheek. “What the hell?” Belphie asks as he turns to see you cackling at the flour all over him. His lips turn up in a smile as he reaches for a hand full of the flour and immediately throws it at you. You duck and most of it misses you, but you end up with a white streak across your face. Belphie rolls his eyes at you but focuses on his D.D.D again. You’re a little disappointed that he went right back to his phone, but you let it go as you go back to making the cookies, just as you pour the milk in, you get a hand of flour across the face and you hear Belphie crack up. You quickly retaliate and soon there is flour all over the kitchen. 

You two are laughing so hard that it hurts as you pull one batch of cookies out of the oven and put the other batch in the oven. “What happened?!” Beel asks as he walks back in to see you two covered in flour. You giggle, “Well, isn’t it obvious, Belphie lost a flour fight.” you taunt him and he rolls his eyes at your words.  
“Oh whatever, I won, it’s plain to see.” Belphie chuckles as he starts cleaning up some of the flour. “Now we have to clean this up, guys.” Beel says with slumped shoulders. “We got it Beel, you can go work out some more and I’ll bring you a cookie in a bit.” Belphie says. Beel lights up at the offer “Thank you!” He heads back out of the room as you two clean up the flour that got everywhere and finish up the cookies. 

“Well, I’m gonna bring Beel a cookie and clean up, then probably sleep.” Your face drops ever so slightly at Belphie's plan. Belphie immediately notices, “What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” he is clearly concerned about you and you shake your head, “Sorry, I’m just used to watching some Christmas movies with someone on Christmas eve, but don’t worry about it.” You give him a smile to assure him that it’s okay but his face lights up. “I would love to see some Christmas movies! I can go get cleaned up then we can watch some Christmas movies in your room?”

You smile more at his plan and nod, “That sounds perfect, I’ll also go get cleaned up.” You chuckle as you both head off to your rooms. You take a quick shower and change into some fluffy pajama pants and an over sized t-shirt. Just as you get settled under the blankets and get your laptop out, you hear a knock on your door. “Come in!” You call and the door swings open to reveal Belphie in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He walks over to your bed lays right next to you, snuggling up under the blankets. You turn on How the Grinch Stole Christmas as you cuddle up to Belphie. He wraps his arm around you as you lay your head on his chest. “This is my favorite Christmas movie.” you say with a small smile.

You both watch the movie, and then you decide to put on The Santa Clause. About half way through the movie, you start to drift off. You can feel Belphie playing with your hair and it’s lulling you to sleep. You look up at him before you fall asleep and he gives you a cute half smile. You smile back and give him a gentle kiss. Belphie’s eyes go wide at this, you had never kissed him before but he smiles after a moment and then he gives you a gentle kiss back. You lay your head back on his chest and you drift off to sleep.


	3. Satan's Readings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC wakes up after a nightmare and needs a way to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote my first "requested" prompt! I hope you all like it!

You jolt awake gasping for breath and near tears. You take a minute to try and reorient yourself. Just as your breath starts to even out, panic washes over you again and tears start flowing down your cheeks. Nightmares really are the worst. You had them few and far between, but this was the first time that you’ve had one in Devildom. Your body is shaking as you cry. 

You manage to calm down enough to stop crying but your body is still very tense. You need to relax but that feels impossible right now. You sit up in your bed and look around your room, looking for an activity that would calm you down. You grab your laptop and turn on one of your favorite movies. After about half an hour, you still feel freaked out and decide to turn off the movie. You look for a different activity to calm you down. You grab a book that is near your bed and start reading. You only make it about a page and half before giving up as your hands were shaking too badly to actually read. 

You sigh and lay back down on your bed. You grab your D.D.D. and start looking through things on there, but then you get an idea. You send a text out to Satan saying, ‘Any chance you’re awake?’ You had some serious doubts that he would be up at 2:33 AM, but who knows. You’re surprised when you receive a text about five minutes later from Satan. ‘Well I was about to go to sleep. Why? Is something wrong?’ You bite your lip as you contemplate your next text carefully.

‘Could I come to your room for a little bit…’ You start to panic as soon as you send the message. Why would you even ask? He said he was going to bed, he isn’t going to want you coming over. Right? Your phone goes off and you take a deep breath as you check the message. ‘Yes.’ You start to overthink his answer. ‘Is he just saying that to be nice to me? Does he not want me to go over there?’ You manage to drag yourself out of your thoughts and get up from your bed. You slowly make your way down the hallway to Satan’s room and give a light knock.

Satan opens the door and his face shows immediate concern. “Have you been crying, (Y/N)” You hang your head just a bit at his question and give a small nod. Satan shocks you as he pulls you into a tight hug. You stand stiffly in his arms for a moment and then slowly wrap your arms around him. He holds you in this position for a minute before he pulls back to look you in the eye. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You sigh and look down. “I-I h-had a nightmare. I haven’t b-been able to fall asleep… I was wondering if maybe y-you could r-read to me…” You prepare yourself for a no. You’re ready to turn right around and go right back to your room. “Of course, (Y/N), as long as you think it will make you feel better.” Your head snaps up, shock and gratitude shining in your eyes. Satan gives you a warm smile as he takes you by the hand and slowly leads you over to his bed. 

He lets you sit down as he goes to find just the right book. When he comes back he’s holding a copy of… a children's book? You let out a small huff of laughter as you see a dog on the front of the book and it’s entitled Jack Russell: Dog Detective. Satan raises one eyebrow at your laugh but his smile never leaves his face. “What? Is my book choice not good enough?” He jokingly asks as he sits next to you on his bed. 

You smile at him, “It sounds great, Satan. Thank you for doing this…” His smile grows at your words. “You’re welcome. Go ahead and get yourself comfy, (Y/N).” You bite your lip and look down. “What?” He questions and you look up at him then to his chest. After a second he lets out a laugh and puts his arm around you. You smile as you lean against his chest. “Is that what you wanted?” Satan asks and you nod as you shift to make yourself comfy. Satan smiles and starts reading to you. His voice is so calm and soothing that you finally feel your body start to relax. 

Satan notices your breathing even out and pauses his reading to look at you. He notices that you’ve actually managed to fall back asleep. He doesn’t have it in him to wake you up, especially after the night you’ve had, plus you look super adorable like this. He brushes a small bit of hair out of your face and lightly kisses your forehead. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” Satan whispers to you as he turns off his lamp.


	4. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide you want to build a blanket fort, and who better to do it with than Belphie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, and as always, if you have any prompts/ideas, send them my way!

You let out a sigh as you finally finish the homework that you had to do this weekend. You pick up your D.D.D. to check the time and see that it’s 7PM. You decide that you want to do something to relax, but you’re unsure what to do. You think for a few minutes about what to do and decide to send a quick message to Belphie reading, ‘Hey, meet me in the living room in 10 minutes. Bring all your pillows and blankets!’ You don’t wait for an answer before you start changing into your pajamas and gathering up all of your blankets and drag them down to the living room. You drop your blankets on one of the couches and wait for Belphie. 

Belphie finally shows up with pillows and blankets piled up in his arms. He sets them down next to yours on the couch. “So I’m guessing you want to make a blanket fort.” He says with a little smile. You give him a grin and nod excitedly. He chuckles at your reaction and looks around, “Alright, how about we start by turning the couches around so their backs are facing in and they’re easier to drape the blankets over.” 

“Sounds like a good idea, we can also turn the chairs around to make up the back of the fort. Once we’re done, we should watch a Disney movie!” Belphie smiles as he starts turning one of the couches. You help Belphie turn the couches and chairs around and you two start setting up blankets to make the top of the fort. Once you get the outside setup, you drag the other blankets into the fort and lay some of them on the ground to make it more comfy. 

“I’m gonna go grab a few snacks before we start a movie. Is there anything you want?” Belphie says as he starts walking toward the kitchen. “No.” You call out from where you’re laying in the fort. You set the pillows up against the chairs so you can sit up. While you wait for Belphie, you start looking for a movie to put on. You decide to watch Tangled and then you hear footsteps coming back into the room, but you’re for sure hearing two sets of footsteps. You’re moderately surprised when you see Belphie and Beel kneel down and crawl into the fort. You’re even more surprised to see Beel in only a pair of sweatpants.

The fort feels moderately crowded as it is a little small for three people, but you weren’t too upset as Belphie sits to your right and Beel sits to your left, both of them pressed up against you. “Beel?” You question and he just gives a cute little smile. “He saw me getting snacks and asked where I was going. I explained what we were doing and he asked to join. I couldn’t say no, I hope that’s okay.” Belphie responds as he settles under a blanket that he then drapes across you. 

“Oh, that’s fine.” You smile as Belphie snuggles up against you, resting his head on your shoulder. You start the movie and relax, snuggling up under the blanket. After a minute, you feel a tug on the other side of the blanket as Beel pulls the blanket over himself as well. You feel his hand brush against yours and a light blush dusts your face as you start to move your hand away, but you’re stopped when Beel gently grabs your wrist and slowly intertwines his fingers with yours. Beel gives your hand a gentle squeeze and Belphie laces his fingers with your other hand. You let out a little huff of laughter at how cuddly they’re both being.

You relax and lean against Beel a little ways into the movie. You can tell that Belphie has already fallen asleep against you. You snuggle closer to Beel who gives you a gentle kiss on top of your head. You give a small smile and you feel yourself drifting off as you lay against Beel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to go for a walk but unfortunately it's raining out, how do you choose to solve this, you go out anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea because I recently went out and sat in the rain with my roommate and honestly, it was so nice. I thought it would make a super cute fic so here we are! I hope you guys enjoy and as always please let me know if you have any prompts or ideas for me!

“Ha!” You yell out as you finally claim victory over Levi in the fighting game that you had been playing for a little bit now. “Noooo!” Levi looks beyond annoyed that he lost a game to you. He rolls his eyes as you do a celebratory dance. “Yeah, yeah, I let you win.” He pouts as he watches you. He stands up clearly still not happy that you actually beat him, “Maybe we should play something else or watch a TV show or something.” 

You giggle at how disgruntled Levi is about losing. “Let's go for a walk!” You had quite a bit of pent up energy for no particular reason and wanted to get rid of some of it. Levi gives you a nearly disgusted look at your suggestion. “Oh come on Levi, please?” You ask as you give him your best puppy dog eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no. Levi’s face gets a pink tint to it as you plead and he stammers out, “F-Fine, i-if you’re really t-that desperate.” You smile and grab Levi’s hand. You essentially drag him out of the room and head for the front door. 

Once you make it there, you freeze. It’s pouring rain and doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon. “Uh, any other ideas?” Levi asks as he watches the rain cascade down. You smile, “Come sit in the rain with me.”

“What?!” Levi looks truly horrified at the idea of sitting in the rain. 

“Come on, Levi.” You pull your phone out of your pocket and set it down. Levi shakes his head, “No way. I’m not about to go sit in the rain.” You shrug and walk out the door. Levi watches as a large smile forms on your face as you get soaked by the warm rain. He can tell you’re giggling by the look on your face. You start spinning around in the rain and Levi can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips as he watches you. You look adorably happy as the rain soaks you. It vaguely reminds him of a scene from one of his favorite anime's where the main character kissed the love interest out in the rain. 

Levi feels his face heat up at the thought. He quickly takes his phone out of his pocket and starts walking over to you with full intent to kiss you. You turn and see Levi and give him a big smile, “You finally decided to join me.” All of the nerve that he had drained out of his body. He starts to feel panic and wishes he had just stayed inside and watched you, but it’s far too late for that. You grab his hand and lead him over to the sidewalk. You lay down and motion for him to join you. He lets out a sigh and reluctantly joins you on the ground. Levi’s face heats up as he realized that you’re holding his hand again as you lay on the ground. 

After a few minutes of laying in what is now a giant puddle, you sit up. Levi sits up too and you can’t help but giggle at seeing all of his hair slicked back from the rain. “Don’t laugh at me.” Levi pouts, feeling a bit insecure. You can’t help yourself, you lean in and gently kiss Levi. Levi sits there completely shocked, “W-Wait! D-Did you really just kiss me? Was that an accident?” The nervous third born asks. You giggle at the bright red tint to his face.

“Yes, I did just kiss you Levi. I was hoping you would make the first move, but that wasn’t working, so I did it.” You tell him with a grin. Levi’s whole face is red now and he stammers, “C-Can I k-kiss you?” You laugh and nod. Levi leans in and kisses you again. After a short moment, he pulls back and you can feel a small blush forming on your cheeks to match his.


	6. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have serious cramps but Asmo comes to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it was a lot of fun to type! Please let me know if you have any ideas/prompts for me and thank you for reading!

You let out a groan as you curl up in a tighter ball than before. You have been having bad cramps all day long, to the point that you basically hadn’t moved from your bed. You know that having a heating pad would help, but you felt odd asking the brothers if they had one. You also didn’t really want to explain what was going on to any of them, not because you were embarrassed, but because you didn’t have the patience to deal with them feeling embarrassed about it. You let out a sigh as you grab your D.D.D. You decide you have to ask one of them for a heating pad, so you send a quick text to Asmo as he is the least likely to act weird about this.

You receive a message back almost instantly simply reading, ‘Be right there.’ You sigh hoping that your misery would be subdued shortly. You lay there for about ten minutes waiting on Asmo. You hear your door open and you find Asmo with his arms full of different items. You have just enough energy in you to sit up, “What is all of that, Asmo? All I asked for was a heating pad.” Asmo closes the door behind him and makes his way to your bed, setting the items down. You spot several snacks, ibuprofen, face masks, and the heating pad you had asked for.

Asmo gives you a grin, “Isn’t it obvious? I realized you’re on your period, which explains why I haven’t seen you all day, so we’re going to have a movie night, relax, and make you feel better.” The grin on his face makes it impossible to tell him he can’t stay to try and help you. Asmo moves and plugs in the heating pad for you. You take it from him gratefully and quickly turn it on high. He hands you some ibuprofen along with a bottle of water, “Have you eaten or had any water today?” He questions, sounding concerned. You shake your head and he huffs. “Finish that water. What kind of food do you want?” You shrug and Asmo hums as he thinks, “Pizza?” He questions with a grin, knowing it’s one of your favorite comfort foods.

“That sounds great.” You say with a small smile as you feel a little relief from your cramps. “Alright, I’ll be back with pizza!” Asmo says in a sing-songy voice. You wait for Asmo to return and after about 20 minutes Asmo returns with pizza for you. You sit up, the medication has finally kicked in and you are feeling a little better. Asmo makes his way over to the bed and hands you the plate with the pizza on it. “Thank you, Asmo, but you really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble for me.” You say with a slightly sheepish smile on your face, you didn’t want to admit how much it meant to you that he was trying to take care of you.

He dismisses you with a wave of his hand, “Nonsense. Now what type of movie do you want to watch? Oh what about one of those superhero movies that you love?” You grin at the idea and nod. You grab the remote and turn on The Avengers.

You spend the movie eating the pizza and discussing which character would be best in bed, courtesy of Asmo. The conversation leaves you both giggling and you decide to turn on the second Avengers movie as you go to do your face mask. “Wait! There’s a new cutie in this one?! I want him.” Asmo nearly screeches when he sees Quicksilver. You cringe knowing how the movie ends but you choose to only reply with, “He is absolutely adorable.”

You finally take off the face mask and you decide to cuddle up to Asmo. He lets you get in a comfy position and starts playing with your hair and rubbing your back, “Are you feeling better, my love?” 

You snuggle closer to him, “Much. Thank you so much for helping me, Asmo.” He kisses the top of your head, “Of course, my dear.” Your eyes start to feel heavy after a few minutes and you can feel yourself drifting off. “Get some rest, love.” Asmo’s words just barely make it into your mind before you drift off.


	7. Sleeping Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has some trouble going back to sleep so he decides to text you about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments! Reading the comments makes my day! Please let me know if you guys have anything that you want me to write!

You jump as your D.D.D. goes off, jarring you out of half asleep state. You groggily look at it to find a message from Lucifer. You sit up with a yawn and rub your eyes before opening your phone to view the message. ‘(Y/N), are you still awake?’ You brush some hair out of your face and type back to him, ‘I am now, what’s up?’ You notice that Lucifer immediately reads your response but takes a couple of minutes before answering.

‘Never mind, get some rest. It’s not important.’ Part of your brain tells you to trust him and go back to sleep, but the rest of your brain knows that something isn’t right. Lucifer wouldn’t text if it wasn’t important. You sigh as you get up from your bed and straighten out your sleep shirt. You wrap a fluffy throw blanket around yourself to try and keep yourself warm on your walk to his room. You start to shiver a little as you step into the hallway, making it obvious how cold it was outside. You quickly make your way to Lucifer’s room and lightly knock on his door.

You hear some noise from beyond the door and a slightly disheveled Lucifer opens the door with a look of confusion on his face. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” His voice holds an ever so slight tremble.

“I could tell something was wrong, so I wanted to see what was going on, Luci.” After a moment of him not replying, you ask, “Can I come in?” He gives a small nod and lets you in his room. 

“I told you that it wasn’t important, (Y/N). You didn’t need to come here.” Lucifer tells you as he runs his fingers through his hair to try and look less disheveled. You roll your eyes as you make your way over to sit just on the edge of his bed. “Luci, you wouldn’t have messaged me at one in the morning if it weren’t important.” He sighs as he slowly walks and sits next to you. 

He shakes his head and his eyes stay focused on the floor, he’s being uncharacteristically anxious about this. “I-I had a nightmare, a very vivid one. I’m still having trouble coping with it.” He finally tells you. You have never seen Lucifer so vulnerable but you were glad that he felt comfortable enough with you to talk about it. He lets out a shocked noise when you wrap your arms around him in a hug. “What do you need, Luci?” 

“I don’t know.” He admits with a defeated sigh. “C-Can you just stay with me for a little bit?” Your arms tighten around him as you nod. You couldn’t tell him no. You slowly pull back from the hug as you shift further onto his bed. 

“Do you want to try and sleep again Luci?” His body goes rigid at your words. “I’ll stay with you, if you want, but you need to get some rest.”

“You would stay with me, all night?” He looks up at you out of shock, and you smile at him and nod. “Okay, we can try it.” He gives a small nod and you shift so you’re laying on the left side of the bed under the blanket and Lucifer also gets under the blanket and turns off his light. He scoots closer to you and you start playing with his hair and gently rubbing his back. After about thirty minutes of this, you feel his breath even out as he drifts off to sleep. You start drifting to sleep not long after.  
You are jarred awake by Lucifer shooting up in bed, panting and nearly yelling. You sit up in a panic and look over to see Lucifer’s demon form has come out. “What? What happened, Luci?” You ask as you reach out to him. He pulls away from you and you can see tears on the brim of his eyes. 

Lucifer’s breathing slowly calms down and he puts his face in his hands. You carefully reach over and brush a hand over his wing, you’re not exactly sure why you did it, but you did. Lucifer doesn’t move from his position so you carefully run your fingers over one of his wings in a soothing manner and you feel Lucifer relax ever so slightly against your touch. You keep repeating the motion and Lucifer looks over at you with tears in his eyes. “I-I should have been there to save her.” You give him a confused look. “Lilith. I had a nightmare about what happened to her.” He clarifies. 

“Oh, Luci,” You say as you hug him again and gently rub his wings. “It’s not on you. You did everything you could have for her. I know that doesn’t make it any easier, but you did what you could. She would never have blamed any of you for what happened and you know that.” You whisper to him as you hold him. 

You spend the next hour calming him down and trying to get him to see that there’s nothing else he could have done. Once he’s calmed down some, you convince him to lay back down. “(Y/N), could you keep rubbing my wings? I-it really helped me to calm down.”

“Of course Luci.” You gently start rubbing his wings again and after about thirty minutes, the demon falls back asleep and his demon form slowly disappears. You stay awake for a little bit to make sure he isn’t having a nightmare again, but it appears that he is actually having a good dream this time, so you finally allow yourself to fall asleep next to him.


End file.
